We're in the game?
by therandomer5000
Summary: When Pewdiepie gets a new game from a fan he asks Cry to play it with him but what will the two do when they are sucked into the strange game? Will they make it out alive? R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter story for this fandom so please be patient with me.. I love Pewds and Cry too much.. enjoy**

* * *

**We're in the game?**

**Chapter 1**

Cry was bored, he had nothing to play! he had just logged on to Skype but nobody was on, Now he really was bored.

He couldn't be bothered doing anything, he was tempted to go watch some TV but he didn't want to get up from his comfy chair.

''Well... this sucks'' He frowned. He was about to log off when a little notice popped up in the corner of the screen, ''Oh hey! Pewds is on!'' Cry grinned, next thing he knew his Swedish friend was calling him, he clicked on the Answer button and his camera showed him smiling. Then he saw Pewdie smiling back, His blonde hair was once again perfect, he had his usual headphones on and his blue eyes were glittering with excitement.

''hey Cry'' Pewdie smiled to his friend,

''Hi Pewds, what's up?'' Cry asked with a knowing smile,

''A fan sent me a new co-op game.. I've never heard of it but it looks good, You wanna play it?'' Pewdie asked,

''Sure, what's it called?'' Cry asked,

''It's called Real.. not the best title'' Pewds smiled as he held up the game's cover, it was black with a red splatter on it. ''I'll send you the link to download it''

''Sure.. looks good'' Cry nodded, he clicked the link and waited for it to download.

''it's got a mixture of characters from other games in it.. like.. Slenderman.. and the bros from Amnesia'' Pewdie explained as the game downloaded,

''Really? are they allowed to do that? it isn't copyright?'' Cry asked once his game had downloaded,

''I guess they are.. I'll see ya in there'' Pewdie laughed as he started clicking, Cry nodded and clicked on the game. Pewdiepie had suddenly went very quiet.

''Pewds?'' Cry asked as he looked up at the little screen in the corner but his friend wasn't there, his chair was spinning slowly to a stop. ''Pewdie? you just gonna leave me to play on my own?'' He looked through the players to see that Pewdie was apparently already playing, he was the only one. Cry wrote his name in the box and clicked begin, there was a gust of wind which was weird considering he was in his room. The computer screen seemed to come closer and Cry felt like he was being pulled by clawed hands, He couldn't hold on!

''PEWDIE!'' he yelped when he realised what was happening, he was being sucked into the game! Which meant Pewdiepie had to be in there already.. Pewdie was alone in a strange horror game with no way out! Cry frowned and stopped resisting, he had to go into the game and help his friend escape. He went head first into the computer screen, there were flashes of bright colours then there was black. He hit the hard ground with a dull thud, his eyes closed and before he drifted away he heard a worried voice with a Swedish accent yell; ''CRY!''

* * *

**I know it's only short but it's only the first chapter. Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I found time to write the next chapter. enjoy xx**

* * *

**We're in the game?**

**Chapter 2**

''Cry? Cry?'' Pewdie asked worriedly, his friend was lying on the grey stone ground and he was unconscious. Pewds was alone.

''Come on Cry.. Wake up!'' Pewdie begged, ''Don't leave me alone!'' There was a quiet whistling of the wind. Pewdie looked around himself in worry, they were in a cold dark room with grey stone walls and floor, there were four windows all together and one wooden door. There were cupboards around them and tables, there was a bed in the corner.

''hmm..'' Pewds frowned as he approached the bed, he ripped the covers off and covered Cry with them so he wouldn't get too cold. He then went to one of the cupboards, there was nothing in it.

''Wow.. where are we?'' He asked himself as he closed the cupboard, he spun around and yelped in fright when he saw a familiar white face at the window.

It was Slenderman.

''AH!'' Pewdie yelped as he stared into the plain white face, he felt terrified. he got the weird feeling that Slender wasn't watching him but was watching something else.. something.. helpless and vulnerable.

Then he realised, Slender was watching Cry.

''NO! DON'T FUCK WITH ME SLENDY!'' Pewdie yelled as he leapt in front of his friend, he looked down at Cry and when he looked up Slender was gone. ''He's working with the barrels'' Pewdie hissed, he was now feeling uneasy. Where had Slender gone? would he return? Pewds was so sure that Slender was just a legend.. a game character.

''P-Pewds?'' Came a muffled voice, Pewdie knelt next to Cry as the American sat up.

''Cry! You're ok'' Pewdie smiled,

''yeah... What were you yelling about earlier? where are we?'' Cry asked worriedly,

''i don't know where we are'' Pewdie shuddered, ''But Slendy was watching you sleep!'' Pewds explained what had happened while Cry was unconscious and Cry nodded along.

''Pewdiepie... I think.. I think we're in the game'' Cry gulped,

''This just makes the title worse..'' Pewds shook his head, ''real? as in real?''

''I know'' Cry smiled at his friend before his expression turned grave, ''Whoever sent you that game wanted you dead''

''I-.. I know'' Pewds said sadly, ''I guess they got their wish huh?''

''What do ya mean by that?'' Cry asked with a frown,

''Look where we are Cry! there is no way we're gonna get out alive!'' Pewdie explained frightened.

''Don't worry friend, we'll make it out..'' Cry promised, he wasn't sure if he believed himself but it made Pewdie feel better. ''We'd better get outta here.. probably not a good idea to stay in one place for a long time''

''yeah'' Pewds nodded as cry stood up.

''Say Pewds'' cry frowned, ''How come you weren't knocked out?''

''I didn't land on my head like you did'' Pewds shrugged. ''it hurt my ass though'' Cry chuckled as they reached the door.

''ok.. we need to be.. very.. careful'' Cry nodded to Pewdie before pulling the door it opened with a loud creak, Cry peeked his head out and froze.

''Cry?'' Pewdie asked worriedly,

''Say Pewds... You know how you said Slender and the bros were supposed to be here?'' Cry asked shakily,

''yeah'' Pewds gulped,

''I think you forgot to mention that other enemies would be here'' Cry ducked back into the room next to Pewdie.

''Who was it? what was it?'' Pewdie asked worriedly,

''I don't know.. Couldn't really see it but.. It looked like a zombie'' Cry shook his head, ''We're gonna need some weapons''

''We're gonna search the rooms?'' Pewds asked with a raised eye brow, ''This is starting to sound a little like Amnesia''

''I know right'' Cry smirked. The Zombie had gone, The two men left the room and walked along the corridor until they reached the next door,

_''Hey Pewdie..'' _Pewdie froze in front of the door and stared at it.

''I know that voice..'' Pewds gulped, ''It's the Barrel from Barrel.. a game made for me''

''How threatening can a barrel be?'' Cry asked with a small smile,

''We don't have Chairmode'' Pewdie frowned as he opened the door to see a room full of Barrels, ''BARRELS! HUNDREDS AND HUNDREDS OF BARRELS!''

Pewdie kicked the nearest barrel and knocked it over with a loud klunk.

''SH! Pewds, we have to be quiet'' Cry warned,

''Oh right.. Sorry'' Pewds blushed, ''I have my eye on you Barrels'' Pewdie hissed before following Cry out the room. They walked out the way of the room and a barrel came crashing out.

''What the-?'' Cry frowned as the barrel rolled towards them,

''I KNEW THEY WERE EVIL!'' Pewdie yelped as he and Cry jumped over the barrel, Three more came which Cry jumped over easily but the last one managed to knock Pewdie over and was now rolling back towards them as if it were possest.

''_Peeeewwwwdddiiiiiiieeeee'' _The barrel laughed as it rolled closer, Pewds stared at it in shock. He was frozen to the spot.

''Bye'' Cry smirked as he placed a well aimed kick on the barrel, causing it to roll away screaming.

''Yeah! Fuck off ya stupid barrel!'' Pewds smiled as he got up, ''Thanks Cry''

''No problem friend, You ok?'' Cry asked concerned,

''Don't even worry about it Cry'' Pewds laughed.

The two friends made their way along the corridor once again.

* * *

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm finally updating YAY! Enjoy **

* * *

**We're in the game?**

**Chapter 3**

The two friends had been walking down the corridor for a while, It was never ending! Cry was growing increasingly bored with every moment that passed.

''You know Cry.. I hate corridors.. you can never trust 'em'' Pewds nodded knowingly,

''Is that right?'' Cry asked with a smirk,

''Yep'' Pewdie grinned, there was a clang in front of them and when the two looked round they were greeted by a wall of knight suits. Pewdiepie put a hand on his drumming heart, Cry sighed to release the fright.

''Man.. I see what you mean'' Cry groaned,

''I DON'T TRUST YOU!'' Pewds yelled as he punched one of the knights, Cry stayed back and waited for him to finish while shaking his head. Pewdie was about to punch again but something caught his eye. ''huh?'' He stared at the purple/blue something that was running towards him, he was sure he had seen it before but couldn't quite remember.

Whatever it was it was coming closer.

''Pewds? what's wrong?'' Cry asked worriedly.

Pewdiepie finally remembered what it was and he was gripped with terror, he ran towards Cry and grabbed his arm before dragging him away. Doors suddenly appeared on all sides of them and Pewdie tried to decide which door to enter.

''WHAT'S GOING ON?'' Cry asked in fright, he looked over his shoulder to see a blue/purple troll coming towards them, ''IS THAT THE TROLL GUY FROM AO ONI?'' he yelped,

Pewdie said nothing as they ran, he saw a door that was slightly opened and dragged Cry inside to find a bro standing in the corner.

''Uh oh..'' Pewds whispered, he and Cry quietly creeped to the wardrobe and crawled inside as the bro turned around. Cry slowly and quietly closed the doors. They sat in the dark in complete silence. Their hearts were beating so fast that they were worried that they'd give their hiding place away both friends held their breath.

They could hear the bro leave the room while the purple/blue troll enters and walked around, they heard it come closer and stumble around the room seemingly aimlessly until it finally left closing the door with a bang behind it.

''D-Do ya think it's safe?'' Pewdie asked worriedly,

''I'll check'' Cry mumbled, he opened one of the doors until a crack of light flooded the cupboard. He peeked out and saw the empty room. ''It's safe''

The two youtubers climbed out of the cupboard and looked around at the room, when they had first came in it was a stone floored, wooden walled box room with a few desks and a cupboard now it was painted blue.

''Wow.. he's a quick painter'' Cry frowned,

''That's what I said when I played the game'' Pewds nodded, Cry just smiled at him. They both left the room and carried on walking in silence.

''say Pewds, how are we gonna finish the game?'' Cry asked curiously, ''Is there somewhere we're supposed to go?''

''I-.. I don't know'' Pewdie frowned then he grinned, ''Oh wait! The back of the disc said that someone important was at the end and we have to save him.. but.. I'm not sure who HE is''

''Hmmm... If this game was made for you then it'll be someone important to you'' Cry frowned, ''But probably not someone real''

The two friends turned the corner and froze when they saw the giant picture on the wall.

''I think I know hwo we have to save now'' Cry gulped,

''He's saved me so many times.. and now.. I have to save him?'' Pewdie said sadly,

''Yup'' Cry shook his head. Pewds sighed sadly,

''Poor Stephano''

* * *

**You know it bros! Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been a little busy enjoy xx**

* * *

**We're in the game?**

**Chapter 4**

_**''He's saved me so many times.. and now.. I have to save him?'' Pewdie said sadly, **_

_**''Yup'' Cry shook his head. Pewds sighed sadly,**_

_**''Poor Stephano''**_

''Stephano's the little statue guys isn't he?'' Cry asked gently as they began walking again.

''Yeah, he's my best bro in amnesia'' Pewdie nodded, ''never thought I'd be saving him''

_**''Psssshhh Pewdie!'' **_Pewdiepie froze and looked around, he recognised the voice. _**''pssssshhhhh! pewdie!'' **_

''What is that?'' Cry asked worriedly, there was a bang at the end of a corridor and a bro appeared and began running at them.

''AH!'' Pewdiepie yelled and grabbed Cry's arm, they were about to run but the voice stopped them.

_**''Pewdie! chairmode!'' **_

''MR CHAIR!'' Pewds grinned and he looked around for his friend, the bro was getting closer.

_**''CHAIRMODE ACTIVATE!'' **_There was a small boop and a chair fell out from a room.

''CRY! CHAIRMODE!'' Pewdie warned as he leant up against the wall, ''CHAIRMODE ACTIVATE!'' There was a boop and Pewds became very still against the wall, Cry stared at his friend as is he had went mad.

The bro was coming closer and all other options were gone, Cry sighed and leant next to his friend.

''Chairmode activate'' he said clearly and felt himself go stiff, he couldn't move!

The amnesia monster looked around in confusion, he looked straight at the two friends before leaving.

Cry fell to the floor with Pewdie as the stiffness disappeared.

''What the hell just happened?'' Cry asked with a shaky voice.

''Chairmode I guess'' Pewdie smiled, They looked over at the chair as it got up onto it's four legs and walked towards them.

''Hey Pewdie!'' Mr Chair grinned, ''I told you chairmode works!''

''Thanks mr chair'' Pewdie smiled back, ''OH! This is Cry, Cry this is Mr Chair''

''hi there friend'' Cry waved,

''Hello Cry'' Mr Chair nodded, ''You guys here to save Stephano?''

''yeah, have you seen him?'' Pewdie asked hopefully,

''No.. I saw him before he was taken but.. '' Mr Chair shivered, ''You're gonna need help Pewdie''

''i know'' Pewds sighed, ''I need my bros''

''I'll help you! If you remember chairmode'' Mr Chair warned, Pewdie blushed a little and nodded.

''How many bros do you have?'' Cry asked in curiosity.

''there are only three that usually help; Stephano, Mr Chair and Piggeh'' Pewdie nodded, ''Where is Piggeh?''

''He's around here somewhere'' Mr Chair frowned, ''I don't like him Pewdie! He tried to do weird things to me!''

''Don't worry Mr Chair.. he does that to everybody'' Pewds waved a hand in dissmissal. Cry stared at the two friends for a moment and wondered what they meant by weird things.

''Let's go'' Mr Chair said as they began to walk again, Cry walked behind Pewdie and Mr Chair as they talked about the evil barrels. He stopped when he heard something trot in the room next to him, the other two carried on without noticing.

''What the-?'' Cry edged towards the room and looked in to see a dead pig lying on the bed, he jumped when he saw it raise it's head. ''A zombie pig?''

''hey there'' The pig grinned at Cry, ''You look great.. you like me lying here? you like seeing me lying on the bed?''

''Huh?'' Cry asked in confusion, The pig began to wiggle about on the bed.

''You like this? Do you like it when I do this? Do you like me when I wiggle about on this soft bed.. '' The Pig winked at Cry before going still, ''Wanna join me? we- we could do-''

''No thanks'' Cry interrupted the pig, ''You're really weird..''

''Don't forget sexy'' The pig smirked, ''i'm sexy too''

''Cry?'' Pewdiepie and Mr Chair appeared next to Cry,

''Hey Pewds'' The pig smiled,

''PIGGEH! HOW'S IT GOIN' BRO!'' Pewdie grinned as he rushed to greet his friend, Mr Chair stayed next to Cry.

''Oh no... Not him'' The chair groaned,

''i see what you mean'' Cry nodded, ''He's really...''

''i know'' Mr Chair sighed, ''Trust me.. I know''

''Piggeh, you wanna help us find Stephano?'' Pewdie asked with a grin,

''YEAH!'' Piggeh nodded as he followed the other three out the room, ''I'M SO FREAKIN' PUMPED!''

''He's what?'' Cry asked with a raised eyebrow.

''I'M PUMPED" Piggeh laughed, ''Pewdie.. you like it when I'm pumped don'tcha?''

Pewdie just laughed as he and Piggeh walked together, Cry and Mr Chair walked together. now that they had something in common they felt a bit more comfortable around each other.

They had to be the weirdest team that had ever ventured around a game.

* * *

**I had always wondered what it would be like for the bros to meet up and work together.. it went smoother than I thought! Please Review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally get to write this thing! enjoy!**

* * *

**We're in the game?**

**Chapter 5**

The four friends were walking down the long corridor, Pewdie and his two amnesia bros were muttering about how they didn't trust corridors while Cry was trying not to laugh at them.

This was weird to say the least, Cry knew that now wasn't a time to laugh at his friends but it was just so strange! There was a talking chair and a sexual zombie pig!

''Hey there'' Cry froze when he heard the whisper, the other three hadn't heard it. Cry looked down to see a rock against the wall, It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either.

''How did I miss that?'' Cry asked himself,

''Who are you? are you a friend of Pewdie's?'' The rock asked in a squeaky but feminine voice,

''Er yeah.. are you one if his bros?'' Cry asked with a sigh, he thought those two and Stephano were the only ones!

''Yes, has he mentioned me at all?'' the rock asked hopefully,

''No'' Cry said bluntly, the rock frowned in disappointment,

''Oh... but.. I love him'' The rock moaned,

''Who are you?'' Cry asked in confusion,

''My name is Jennifer.. Pewdie doesn't love me anymore... he sometimes calls me a fat bitch!'' Jennifer cried.

''oh... Ch-Cheer up! i'm sure he didn't mean it'' Cry soothed, ''I'm sure he loves you as much as he loves Piggeh... but not as much as he loves Mr Chair and Stephano..''

''CRY!? CRY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?'' Pewdie called, Cry could hear the worry in his voice.

''I'll see you later Jennifer'' Cry nodded to the rock and moved on. He eventually reached a crossroads, he could either move forward or left.

''FELIX?'' Cry called, he hoped that if he heard Felix call back he'd know which way to go.

There was no answer, Cry stepped forward so he could look round the corner that lead left.

He looked round and his vision began to go fuzzy, he yelped in fright when he saw a figure in a suit with a white head and no face.

''S-Slender'' Cry gulped groggy, he had to get away! he ran down the other corridor but his vision didn't get any better, he looked over his shoulder to see Slender was following.

Slenderman stopped every time Cry looked at him but sprinted quietly every time the American looked away. he was getting closer... and closer... and closer.

''PEWDIE! HELP!'' Cry yelled as his vision became too fuzzy for his to see anything. he tripped over his own feet and hit the floor with a dull thud, he couldn't see anything but he could hear Slender walking up and around him. He was observing Cry's every detail, finding the weaknesses and strengths.

Cry was terrified, he sat up blindly and tried to look past the fuzz. Slender bent down and gently pushed Cry back into a lying position, Cry froze and tensed once he was on his back. Slender stood back up and stared at his prey.

There was a girly shriek and a loud thud. Cry's vision came back just in time to see Slenderman faceplant onto the floor next to him.

''CRY! CRY!'' Pewide called, he must of known Cry was in danger but he wasn't anywhere near by.. so.. who knocked out Slenderman?

''Are you ok?'' Cry stood up and turned to face Jennifer.

''Yeah.. thanks to you'' Cry smiled gratefully, ''Thank you''

''It was no trouble'' Jennifer smiled, ''I'm gonna go now.. I'm sore after hitting his hard head! Goodbye Cry, I'll see you later'' Cry watched as Jennifer slid away, he looked round at Slender and a shiver ran up his spine.

He decided to go before the man/creature woke up.

''I'm never gonna get on that rock's bad side.. she's tough!'' he smirked before backing away from the unconscious body. He looked at his arm to see a single scratch going from his elbow to his wrist, it stung.

''Guess Slendy got me'' Cry sighed.

''CRY!'' Cry turned to see Pewdie, Mr Chair and Piggeh running towards him.

''Are you ok?'' Mr Chair asked as Pewdie hugged Cry.

''yeah I'm good'' Cry smiled, Piggeh went straight to Slender and stared at him.

''Is that... Slenderman?'' Pewdie asked in astonishment.

''yeah'' cry nodded as he looked at his friend, ''Can we please just go.. I don't wanna be here when he wakes up''

''Yeah.. let's go'' Mr Chair nodded before turning to Piggeh, ''You should stay here though''

''No way! I'm too pumped!'' Piggeh cheered as he skipped ahead, Mr Chair sighed sadly as he followed the hyper pig. Pewdie grinned at Cry and put his arm around him, Cry smiled back.

''I'm glad you're ok Cry'' Pewdie said as they followed the other two,

''em..'' Cry shrugged, ''You should thank Jennifer''

''That fat bitch'' Pewdie chuckled and shook his head, ''You gotta love her''

Cry smiled at his friend as he thought about the rock, she'd have been happy if she'd heard that.

''You should tell her that sometime'' Cry said quietly, ''She'd like that''

''What? the fat part or the love part?'' Pewdie smirked,

''The love part'' Cry smiled, ''Plus she might be able to help us''

''Yeah... maybe'' Pewdie sighed as they rounded the next corner and followed the sound of the arguing chair and pig.

* * *

**I love the Jennifer and Pewdie relationship!... If you can call it that.. Please Review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go!**

* * *

**We're in the game?**

**Chapter 6**

''SHUT UP!''

''No! You know I'm better than you! Pewdiepie likes me better and so do all his bros!''

''None of the bros even know who you are''

''Yes they do! I'm always recognised! You're not!''

''Yes I am! Bros always say hello to me!''

''Yeah well people remember my catchphrase! They always yell "PIGGEHSLIDE!" or "YEAH! IM SO PUMPED!"..''

''Everyone knows about Chairmode! I even have a song!''

''Do they always fight like this?'' Cry asked as he rubbed his aching head, Pewdie pie shrugged as he and his friend followed the two arguing props.

''Bros.. relax'' Pewdie frowned when he saw Cry's pale face. ''You feeling alright?''

''yeah.. just got a huge headache'' Cry growled as he rubbed his eyes.

''Sorry Cry'' Mr chair apologised sadly, Piggeh nodded.

''Neither of you are as well known as Stephano anyway'' Cry smirked, ''So why bother fighting?''

''CRY!'' Pewdie yelped,

''That's true'' The two bros glared at Pewdie. Pewdiepie chuckled nervously but fell silent when they heard a loud bang, it came from the room at the end of the corridor.

''Run?'' Cry asked,

''RUN!'' Pewdie agreed, all four friends sprinted down the corridor towards the door. The untrustworthy knights flashed next to them along with ghosts from other horror games and the odd barrel.

''RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!'' Piggeh and Mr Chair yelped.

Piggeh was suddenly grabbed by one of the ghosts.

''HELP!'' Piggeh called in fright, the three other spun round and ran to try and help him.

''CHAIRMODE!'' Mr Chair called, ''YOU HAVE TO US CHAIRMODE!''

''I'M A PIG! I CAN ONLY USE PIGGEH SLIDE!'' The poor pig yelped then he realised what he could do, he calmed himself down and yelled ''PIGGEHSLIDE!'' and slide out of the ghost's grasp. Mr Chair picked him up and they all began to run again, they flew into the mysterious room and slammed the door shut and it locked itself with a tiny *clink*.

''Thanks'' Piggeh nodded to Mr Chair, who gave him a curt nod back.

Pewdiepie and Cry noticed that they were in a small room with a door in front, Pewdie tried to open it but it was locked.

''It's locked'' Pewds frowned,

''Yeah I gathered that'' Cry smiled, he saw a small button on the wall. ''Maybe this'll open it?''

''Try it'' Piggeh nodded, Cry pushed the button and the two doors opened. A bro and four barrels came at them through the door behind which caused the four friends to go through the door in front quicker than they had planned.

''WE GOTTA HIDE!'' Cry yelled,

''CHAIRMODE ACTIVATE!'' Mr Chair yelled, there was a small boop and he went stiff and lay on the ground.

''I'll stay here and chairmode, you and Piggeh try to find a hiding place'' Cry yelled to Pewds, he knew Piggeh couldn't chairmode and that Pewds would never leave him to find a hiding place on his own.

''Ok, good luck Cry!'' Pewdie disappeared round the corner, he heard Cry chairmode as the barrels and the bro rushed in.

''Come on Pewdie'' Piggeh hissed as they both hid in a wardrobe.

The creepy music stopped, the bro and the barrels had gone. Pewdie and Piggeh crawled out of the wardrobe and went back for Cry and Mr Chair but they were gone.

''CRY? MR CHAIR?'' Pewds and Piggeh called worriedly, they heard a groan coming from the dark corner of the room.

The two friends quietly and slowly crept towards it, Pewdie used the oil lamp to light the area to find Cry lying there.

''CRY!'' Pewdie gasped as he knelt next to his friend, he was covered in scratches from the bro.

''P-Pewds..'' Cry sat up, ''The barrels knew we were there.. chairmode didn't work against them, Mr Chair and I tried to fight back but it didn't work.. They took him''

''What?'' Pewdie frowned, ''Where?''

''Same place as Stephano.. at the end of this map'' Cry groaned as Piggeh helped him stand.

''Poor Mr Chair'' Pewdie shook his head sadly, ''Are you able to walk?''

''I should be able'' Cry nodded, ''But I'll be a little slow.. You should know that the bros are looking for Piggeh now''

''I'll be fine as long as I use Piggeh slide'' Piggeh nodded with a small smile.

''Lets get going then, we need to save Mr Chair and Stephano'' Pewdie said with determination, Cry and Piggeh followed him as they carried on their search.

* * *

**Well.. that was fun.. Please Review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally get to update! enjoy**

* * *

**We're in the game?**

**Chapter 7**

Piggeh was very quiet was they walked, Pewdie was a little worried for him.

''Piggeh... are you ok?'' Pewdiepie asked sadly, Piggeh shook his head,

''no... Mr Chair is gone'' Piggeh sniffed pitifully before looking up at the two humans, ''I'm not pumped anymore''

Cry laughed a little under his breath at what the pig had said but he too was worried for the chair.

''Cry'' They all froze at the whisper, Pewdie shuffled closer to Cry and so did Piggeh.

''Cry''

''IF YOU WANT CRY YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!'' Pewdie yelled angrily,

''ME TOO!'' Piggeh growled,

''Cry'' Cry recognised the voice.

''Cry... come here'' Cry stepped forward but was stopped by Pewdie and Piggeh as they stood in his way.

''CRY! COME HERE!'' The feminine voice yelled angrily but Cry was being held in place by the other two,

''Jennifer?'' He asked,

''YES! COME HERE BEFORE IT GETS YOU!'' Jennifer yelled, ''IT'S ONLY AFTER YOU JUST NOW!'' Pewdie and Piggeh followed Cry into the room. the door was slammed closed behind them and all the lights came on to reveal Jennifer sitting in the middle of the room.

''JENNIFER'' Pewdie grinned as he hugged her, the rock blushed a little.

''We'll be safe in here for a while'' Jennifer mumbled shyly, ''Hello Piggeh''

''Hey Jen'' Piggeh smiled at her as he sat next to her.

''I haven't seen you since the night two days ago'' Jennifer smirked, ''That was a great night''

''Yeah'' Piggeh grinned, ''You liked my piggeh slide huh?''

''It was great'' Jennifer breathed, ''We should do it again sometime''

''or we could do it right now... there a bed right there'' Piggeh whispered seductively, Jen giggled a little.

''Please stop'' Cry frowned,

''yeah'' Pewdie shuddered, ''It's gross''

''I don't even see how that would work'' Cry said in confusion.

''It does and it's great'' Jennifer giggled,

''we don't wanna see it though'' Cry shook his head, ''Lets just sit quietly and wait''

''We won't be able to leave until tomorrow morning'' jen giggled as Piggeh shuffled closer to her.

''urgh'' Pewdie frowned, ''This is gonna be boring''

''Maybe we should search the room for anything useful'' Cry shrugged, They both went to opposite sides of the room and searched,

''I found some oil for the lamp'' Cry called,

''Good, I found a key'' Pewdie nodded.

They both sat in the little armchairs that were in the corner of the room while Piggeh and Jen lay on the bed together.

They relaxed in the comfortable silence.

There was a sudden bang at the door and everyone leapt up.

''oh no... It knows Cry's in here'' Jennifer shivered,

''what's after me?'' Cry asked worriedly,

''Slenderman'' Jennifer backed away from the door and Piggeh stood in front of her to protect her.

Pewdie hugged Cry to his chest to keep him safe. everyone stayed quiet until slender left.

''Oh piggeh'' Jen sighed, ''You tried to protect me'' She and the pig kissed each other and cuddled.

''aww'' Pewdie smiled at them, ''so cute!''

Cry smiled up at his friend and hugged him, ''Thanks Pewds''

''No problem'' Pewdie said as he hugged Cry back.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Been a while huh? enjoy x**

* * *

**We're in the game?**

**Chapter 8**

Pewdie put his arm around his small friend as they walked out the room, He was worried for him seeing as Slender was after him. Piggeh and Mr Chair came out after them, they kept close to each other.

''You're adorable'' Jen giggled in Piggeh's ear, he smiled in return.

''they're so cute together'' Cry smiled, he looked up at Pewdie and gave him a warm smile, ''Do you and Marzia act like that?''

''Sometimes, we're pretty normal around each other.. at the start we were like this'' Pewds chuckled,

''I kinda miss having a girlfriend'' Cry sighed, ''It's been a while''

''Really?'' Pewdie asked surprised, ''I thought you'd have a bunch of girls after you''

Cry looked up at Pewdie again with one eyebrow raised before shaking his head with a sad smile.

''Nope'' Cry sighed, ''Only Slender wants me'' He joked,

Then they heard the music. The music from Slender.

''Oh no'' Pewdie gulped as he stepped closer to Cry, Piggeh and Jen joined them.

''Who mentioned his name?'' Jen asked angrily, Cry blushed.

''sh'' Piggeh smirked, ''It's all good''

''Where do you think he is?'' Pewdiepie asked worriedly.

Cry could sense something behind him, he slowly spun around to see a man with a white face in the furthest doorway. He was the only thing blocking their way to Stephano and Mr Chair.

''G-Guys'' Cry said in a hushed voice as his vision began to go fuzzy,

''Shut up Cry! He'll hear us'' Pewdie hissed.

Slender wasn't after the other three so they were fine but Cry was losing his sight and his conciousness.

''No... seriously'' Cry whispered weakly but they hadn't heard, his sight went completely fuzzy and he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

''CRY!'' Pewds yelped as he knelt next to his friend, He scooped him up and turned to the other two. His face was suddenly serious, ''Come on, we have to get him to safety''

The three conscious friends turned away from Slender and fled to the nearest room, they leapt inside and shut the door.

Pewdie lay Cry on the bed and sat next to him, he stroked the messy brown hair out of the american's face.

''C'mon Cry... ya gotta wake up'' Pewdie sighed.

There was a knock at the door, causing Piggeh and Jen to jump off the ground and onto the bed effectively flipping Cry off onto Pewdie's lap.

''GUYS!'' Pewds growled angrily at the other two, ''You could've hurt him''

there was another knock and Pewdie pulled Cry closer and hugged him protectively, Cry's head rolled onto Pewd's shoulder and he let out a little mumble.

''LET US IN!'' A voice from the other side of the door yelled,

''No way'' Pewdie breathed in surprise, he lay Cry on the end of the bed and hurried to the door. he opened it and was knocked flat by a chair with a little golden statue riding it.

the door was slammed shut.

Pewdiepie sat up and stared, Piggeh and Jen were grinning at him.

Mr Chair and Stephano had returned.

''Allos Pewdie'' Stephano smiled, ''i have been waiting for you''

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
